A Special Pre-Approved Offer
}} Azure City prison brings all walks of life together Cast * Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ * The Linear Guild ** Nale ◀ ▶ ** Sabine ◀ ▶ ** Thog ◀ ▶ * Miko Miyazaki ◀ ▶ * Grand Larceny Prisoner ▶ Transcript The Azure City prison. Belkar throws a rock at Miko, "bonk!" Belkar: Rise and shine, honey! You don't want to be late for your first day as an imprisoned criminal. Miko: Whuh... where am I? Belkar: You're in jail. Miko (off-panel): What? Beklar: You know, the slammer, the pokey, the big house, the hoosegow, the clink. You're in a dungeon, and not the kind with inexplicably placed monsters and enormous piles of treasure. Belkar: Ladies and gentlemen of maximum security, may I present paladin-turned-murderer Miko Miyazaki. Belkar: Miko just committed her very first evil act, so let's all give her a round of applause. Off-panel applause, "clap! clap! clap! clap! clap! clap!" Off-panel speaker #1: Woooo! Off-panel speaker #2: Good job! Miko: I'm going to kill you halfling. Belkar: And she's already working on her second, what a go-getter! Sabine: Oooo! You're a fallen paladin? Miko: No. Beklar (off-panel): Are you kidding? She fell so hard, I think she left cracks in the floor. Sabine: Hey, so you know the Lower Planes are always looking for ex-paladins to become Blackguards, right? Miko: Leave me be, fiend. Sabine: Come on, it's not like those paladin levels are doing much for you now. Plus, for a limited time, we're offering 5000 gp cash back on qualified level trade-ins. Nale: Sabine, baby, not that I don't like to watch you work, but what exactly are you doing? Nale: I'm not really seeing her as Linear Guild material. Sabine: If I turn a paladin into a Blackguard, I win a free weekend getaway at a great resort in the Astral Plane. Sabine: All expenses paid, and seriously, baby, you should see the pools in this place. Sabine: Besides, Nale, look at that body! Mmmmm! You can't tell me she wouldn't look sexy in black leather. Miko: Excuse me? Sabine: Well, I mean, there's friendly contact with an evil outsider... Sabine (winking): And then there's "friendly contact" with an evil outsider. Know what I mean? Miko: Come here. Sabine: Aww, see? I knew she'd be— Miko reaches through the bars and wrenches Sabine's neck with a loud "'SNAP!"'' Sabine falls to the floor, "wumph!" as Miko turns away. Sabine's head is on backwards. '''Sabine: Fine, be that way. Sabine: But if you decide to sell your soul later, I can't guarantee that I'll pay full market value. Miko: Duly noted. Miko begins to pray. D&D Context * Blackguard is a prestige class in D&D 3rd Edition and 3.5 Edition. Becoming a blackguard requires that the character have made "friendly contact with an evil outsider" according to the Dungeon Master's Guide. * Blackguards with previous levels as a paladin (fallen paladins) have additional abilities. * The Astral Plane connects the Outer Planes with the Prime Material Plane (earth). Trivia * This is the first appearance of the Grand Larceny Prisoner, though he says nothing. External Links * 419}} View the comic * 35987}} View the discussion thread Category:The Battle of Azure City